New: Separation 2012
by animage777
Summary: what if i decided to leave you what will happen to our kingdom...worse to you... YUURIxWOLFRAM - I am fixing my old story chapter one already done!
1. Chapter 1

Okay the last time I wrote a story it was last 2007 I think. I got scared because of the bad reviews I got. But hopefully I have improved. I am just starting to fix my old stories I apologize for any mistakes I might have made. ENJOY!

And I don't own KKM- Almost forgot to type it.

* * *

It was early in the morning Wolfram was in the garden taking his tea. He looked like he is thinking of something very important.

He has been like this for several weeks. Many people in the castle noticed but were too afraid to ask knowing the blonde has a bad temper.

The blonde sighed again and stood up to look for a servant who can summon Yuuri for him.

The servant bowed and hurried off to find the double back. Wolfram then went back to his seat and continued to drink his tea.

Meanwhile the said double black was just starting to wake up. He turned to Wolfram's side of the bed to greet his husband good morning and maybe he might even give the blonde a morning kiss.

But he frowned when all that greeted him was an empty space. Yuuri punched his pillow. It's been like this for weeks now.

He would wake up in the morning to find Wolfram now where and then a sleeping blonde would greet him at night. His marriage was becoming dull as the blonde seems to distance himself from the king.

Yuuri's luck couldn't get any better the double door of his room started banging. Probably Guenter with his usual morning hugs.

Yuuri sighed as he stood up and ignored Guenter. He doesn't want to be hugged by his royal adviser he wants Wolfram to hug him!

Just as Yuuri was finished buttoning his black uniform Guenter somehow managed to open the door and came yelling to the king. Yuuri braced himself from the silver haired man's death grip.

"Your majesty! Your majesty why didn't you answer the door! " he asked. " Has your loyal servant displeased you?For you to torture me with your silence?"

"Calm down Guenter and let me go." Yuuri said

But His royal adviser would not listen. And as if Shinou heard Yuuri's silent prayers, a maid knocked on the door and told him Wolfram was looking for him.

Even Guenter knew that when the prince consort calls for his husband nobody should stop the king or he or she will be fried. He reluctantly lets go of Yuuri.

Who in the other hand ran the minute he was free from the arms of Guenter.

Wolfram turned around at the sound of Yuuri's voice. He looked so happy that after a several weeks his blonde prince finally gives him the attention he needs.

Yuuri jumped on Wolfram and gave him a hug and a kiss. Wolfram did not move he just stood still.

"What's your problem?" Cried Yuuri

"I want a divorce." Said Wolfram coldly.

"You're joking right?" asked Yuuri. "Well it's not funny".

"I fell in love with somebody else I am not happy with you anymore. " Wolfram replied.

After realizing Wolfram was not joking, tears started falling from Yuuri's delicate cheeks. Wolfram wanted to wipe them but he knew showing pity for the king might give him false hope.

Instead he walked away.

"Why did you make me fall for you if you're just going to leave me anyway?" Yuuri demanded.

"At that time I didn't think that I'll ever fall for somebody else." Wolfram answered as he stopped walking.

" I'll never agree to a divorce Wolfram! I'll never let you go! You..you just have to be married to me while you start that relationship of yours." Yuuri said

"And when you had your fun you can come back to me."

"If you say so, you are the king after all. But if you changed your mind the papers are on your desk." Wolframs smiled.

* * *

The following weeks has been like hell to everybody in the castle. The king would either be gloomy or throw tantrums whenever he finds Wolfram reading or writing a love letter.

Wolfram's brothers would also nag the poor blonde to go back to the king for the sake of the country but the blonde was so stubborn.

One day Gwendel told Wolfram to leave. In the hopes that Yuuri might find a new love of his life.

* * *

It's been months since Wolfram disappeared, by that time everybody in the kingdom already knew about Yuuri and Wolfram's separation. But the blondes' leave only made things worse.

Because now the king is accusing his brothers-in-law that they help Wolfram elope with the blonde's lover. Yuuri changed so much that everybody started to fear him.

On a cloudy afternoon Yuuri was in his study having his lesson while watching Wolfram's soldiers. He can see Wolfram in them maybe it's because they love him as much as Yuuri loves Wolfram.

"You're spacing out again my king, could you do me a favor and wipe those tears and at the same time listen to me." Asked Guenter

" Sorry I didn't mean to" apologized Yuuri

"You're thinking of him again aren't you." Guenter obsevered. Surprised at himself for being bold enough to say these things to their king who is in a bad mood these days

Yuuri ignored him. And then Gwendel stormed in the room.

"You have no business here". Said Guenter afraid what Yuuri might do because he is especially angry at Gwendel for ordering Wolfram to leave.

"Actually I have". Said Gwendel

Guenter was about to start a fight but Yuuri gave him a look

"What is it"? Asked Yuuri

"Well it seems that my bratty brother lied to us that he had another affair. This means he will return to the castle grounds. And Yosak is taking him back." Gwendel informed.

Tears started to flow freely through Yuuri's delicate face excited for his demon prince to return.

"Are you okay my king"?Asked Guenter

Yuuri noded and wiped his tears and ran out to the garden he looked at Wolfram's favorite flowers.

Guenter could already see the old Yuuri back.

"He's going back! I Can't wait! "Yuuri whispered to himself

- end of chapter- Okay just finished editing the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! So here is chapter two of my story. Thank you thank you for all the reviews!

And I am also trying to slow down the plot. Hehehe! Enjoy.

I don't own KKM but I own Wolfram! Just kidding... :P

* * *

Chapter two:

Wolfram just received a letter from Gwendel this morning. Ordering him to go back to Blood Pledge castle and explain why he lied.

His brother says that whatever Wolfram's going through he's sure that it's not that big of a deal. Yuuri needs him and the king can't concentrate on his lessons or even his paper work.

"Of course when you're not the king, your problems are not that big of a deal." Wolfram he thought bitterly.

"And even if I was there Yuuri still will not concentrate on his paper work and lessons because it bores him to death."

Wolfram decided when he left Blood Pledge Castle his was not going back.

Even if a letter like this came. He knew that he only has a few days to get away and hide before they send someone for him.

So blonde hurried to his room and started packing his commoner clothes, money and sword. There was only one safe place he could hide, to Elizabeth's…

Wolfram left a letter for his uncle so he will not worry about Wolfram's safety. Then he went to the stables to get his horse.

As the Prince walked to the stables he found it strange that nobody was there. He felt disturbed something is definitely wrong.

There should be soldiers near the stables and servants sweeping the dry leaves or flirting with his Uncle's soldiers and stable boys.

He mentally slapped himself to get a grip and stop being paranoid.

"Captain was right to send me this early. You were planning to run away."

Wolfram's back tensed as he slowly turned around to face the man behind him.

"W-what are you talking about? I am going back the castle as promised." Wolfram barked

"Dressed like that?" Yozak observed the blonde's clothes. "You're becoming such a liar these days and a bad one too. Now come along or I take you by force your choice"

"Fine you win…"Wolfram sighed defeated.

Yozak smiled glad that lord brat would not make his job harder. He waited for Wolfram to get his horse in the stables.

He started to day dreamed of the kinds gowns that were promised to him by Conrad if he successfully bring lord brat to them.

"Of course those gowns are for spy work purposes." Yozak said to himself when he started thinking of ways to seduce Conrad.

Wolfram silently sneaked behind the orange haired spy just in time for Yozak to turn around be punched on the face.

"Sucker." Wolfram grinned at the unconscious man.

Wolfram decided not to stay at any inns during his journey. He'll just have to camp in the woods so that Yozak will have a harder time tracking him down.

Yozak finally woke up with a terrible head ache. The lord brat could really punch!

He cursed himself for falling for Wolfram's trap. He was a fool to think that making the blonde return to Blood Pledge was going to be easy.

The spy brushed the dirt on himself off as he stood up. Judging by the way of the sun it's already late afternoon. Wolfram is probably far now. He better start tracking him down.

"Nobody is going between me and my gowns!"Yozak growled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Blood Pledge castle, Yuuri is starting to get impatient waiting for his husband. He is starting to think that this was all a trick.

That Gwendel only said that to a peace his king so that he can get Yuuri to work again. The young double black decided it was time to confront his sneaking brother-in-law

if Wolfram will really be coming back. He excused himself from his daughter's tea party and started walking to Gwendel's office.

Greta bit her lower lip as she watched her father, worried what he might do. Anger was written all over his face.

"Gwendel ! " Yuuri shouted as he stormed in the office.

"Yes your majesty?" Gwendel asked as he stood up.

Guenter appeared at the door way ready to calm his king down.

"It's been several days now where is he?" Yuuri demanded

"Of course your majesty understands that it's a long way from here to Wol-." Gwendel said

"I am not stupid Gwendel! I know the journey between the lands is not that long!" Yuuri barked. "Now tell me the truth before I drown you."

"A letter arrived yesterday from Yozak." Guenter finally spoke. He entered the room and walked beside the king.

Making sure that the double black's attention is on him before he continued. " He attacked Yozak when he tried to make him come back. Yozak is trying his best to track him down."

Yuuri became silent. His eyes were covered by his bangs. Guenter slowly reached out to touch him but the double black slapped his hand away.

He ran out of the office and to the royal chambers where he locked himself.

Guenter and Gwendel looked at each other before they too run after Yuuri. Outside they could hear things being broken with the king's cries of pain.

"We have to get him back." Guenter said looking at Gwendel.

Gwendel said nothing as he walked away from the door.

Yozak finally has a lead to where Wolfram is planning to go. Since Wolfram only has a handful of friends it's easy to guess where he is headed.

Judging from Yozak's map Lord brat is planning to go to Elizabeth's palace. He better get to Wolfram before he arrives at his psycho fan girl's palace or he'll never get him.

Everybody knows that Elizabeth still has strong feelings for Wolfram even after he married the king. And once Wolfram is in her hands she'll never let go of him ever again.

The orange haired spy took the route in the woods since he couldn't find the blonde prince in one of the inns he went to. Maybe the blonde did camp out in the woods. Wolfram might be that desperate if he indeed was camping in the woods. Yozak was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a big log in front of him causing him to trip over it.

"OUCH!" Someone cried.

Yozak quickly got to his feet and looked around to look for the voice's direction. Then he noticed something moving at the corner of his eyes and he quickly turned around to see the log moving. As he looked closer he realized that it was not a log but a person. And as if Shinou smile at him the person was Lord Brat!

"I finally found you!" Yozak cheered

Wolfram started to crawl he couldn't stand because he was nicely wrapped himself the other night in his sleeping bag.

"Get your dirty foot of my sleeping bag!" Wolfram cried when Yozak stepped on him so he couldn't move.

Yozak started to laugh as he tied a rope around Wolfram and the sleeping bag before he carried the Prince on his shoulder. Completely ignoring the poor blonde's protests.

That night when Wolfram finally calmed down Yozak offered him one of the fishes he caught. Well… he fed them to the prince since he can't risk Wolfram getting away.

"Thank you." Wolfram blushed because of the embarrassment of being fed.

"Any time Lord Brat." Yozak grinned. "Now tell me why do you want a divorce and why lie?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it… You'll find out anyway."Wolfram said watching the flames. "I slept with Elizabeth last year. During the night before my wedding when I was so drunk and I got her pregnant.

She threatened me that if I don't break up with Yuuri she'll tell the whole kingdom."

"And when did she threaten you?"Yozak asked. "Do you realize that she planned the whole thing?"

"Several weeks before I asked for the divorce." Wolfram answered "That's not even important now since she gave birth to my child."

"You're afraid that your name will be ruined?" Yozak asked.

"No. Have you seen the document?"Wolfram barked. "It says there that the details of our divorce that will be made public was that Yuuri broke the engagement because

I did not do my duties to him properly. If Elizabeth told everybody what I did… everybody will think Yuuri is a weak king he couldn't even control his husband.

I don't want people to lose their respect for him."

"You should tell me what you told me tonight you owe that to him." Yozak smiled. "Now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter two! So what do you think guys? Let me know by reviewing! ) I am sorry for any wrong grammars or spelling just human you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! So here is chapter three of my story. Thank you thank you for all the reviews!

And I am also trying to slow down the plot. Hehehe! Enjoy. Soory for any typos only human. 3

I do not own KKM

* * *

Chapter three:

Yozak and Wolfram were nearing Blood Pledge castle. The Blonde was still tied together with his sleeping bag which made him look like a Temaki roll.

Yozak couldn't risk the blonde from running away even though they had their little talk back in the woods.

They rode the same horse and Wolfram was in front still sleeping. Yozak was impressed by Wolfram's ability to sleep on horseback.

Meanwhile Yuuri was waiting in front of the castle for his husband's return together with his brother's-in-law and his daughter.

"Will he read me stories and play with me again?" Greta asked.

"Yes he will." Yuuri smiled even though he wanted his husband to himself for a while.

"There he is?" Greta pointed, making Yuuri look at the front of the gate.

A smile graced Yuuri's lips. Like the smile he used to have before the whole divorce issue.

It made Condrad and Gwendel smile. Well Gwendel's smile looked like his lips just twitched.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri called as he ran to the blonde.

"Huh we're here already?" Wolfram asked as he felt somebody getting him off the horse.

As soon as Wolfram was on the ground Yuuri untied Wolfram from the ropes and gave him a hug.

By that time Wolfram was wide awake but he didn't embrace the king back.

After the embrace Yuuri carefully examined his husband of any visible injuries and found red lines and rashes on both Wolframs's arms.

Yuuri felt his blood boil and took his anger on the orange haired spy.

"Why did you kept him tied that long?" Yuuri barked at Yozak. "Look at his arms!"

The smile on Yozak's face quickly vanished as he fixed his gaze on the angry king.

"He would've ran away if I did not tie him up."He reasoned to Yuuri

Wolfram quickly came to Yozak's defense when he saw that Yuuri was about to turn into the maou.

"Yuuri it's okay…What he said was true I would've ran away.

Also you know I am also allergic to low quality fabric like what I am wearing now." Wolfram said as he embraced Yuuri at the same time block Yozak from the double black's view.

"Tell me why would you run away?" Yuuri asked his voice full of pain.

"I'll tell you over a cup of tea and some sweets." Wolfram said as he took Yuuri by the hand and led him to one of the gardens.

* * *

Yuuri kept looking at the blonde with his big puppy dog eyes that made the blonde uncomfortable. Nobody spoke until the maid that was serving them left.

"Will you tell me now?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded as he took a sip from his cup.

"Somebody threatened me…that's why I am divorcing you." Wolfram began. "You see I slept with somebody on the night before our wedding and I –I got her pregnant."

"You cheated on me!" Yuuri accused. His pride wounded more because Wolfram cheated on him with a girl. It would've been better if it was a boy ." And you were the one who kept on calling me a cheater!"

"Yuuri I was drunk! "Wolfram said as he grabbed Yuuri by the arm when the double black was about to leave. "I just woke up on our wedding day naked beside her."

"Who is she?" Yuuri asked.

"Elizabeth…" Wolfram said unable to look in Yuuri's eyes. "I am sorry Yuuri…"

"Don't expect me to be faithful to you anymore. I am not going to divorce you so you can feel what I am feeling right now. And I will have many companions both male and female they'll live here with the children we will soon have. " Yuuri said coldly as he left the blonde in the garden.

Wolfram was completely shocked. He expected Yuuri to let him go, he never expected the double black to have revenge on him.

But at the end of the day Wolfram knew that he deserve it. Slowly he stood up from his chair and made his way to his room silently chanting to himself "no tears".

* * *

Dinner time was very awkward. Nobody dared to speak the only sound in the room were the sporks. Yuuri called Wolfram breaking the silence in the process.

The bonde quickly looked at his husband.

"I trust that you have good taste when it comes to men and women that's why I want you to find me a bed warmer tonight." Yuuri smiled.

Everybody dropped their sporks and knives as they looked at their king.

"Your majesty…I can do that for you. " Guenter offered.

"No need to." Wolfram said as he gave Guenter a death glare. "I can do it. What are you looking for, Yuuri?"

"I want someone who doesn't remind me of you. A servant in the castle will do. "Yuuri said. " I want her by my bed at ten.

And I want you to continue to send bed warmers to my bed every night until

I tell you to stop."

"May I excuse myself? Since I only have two hours to find you your perfect companion." Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri waved his hand as Wolfram stood up and left the room.

"Well go on, continue eating your food will get cold." Yuuri said to the others who were looking at him.

Wolfram obeyed Yuuri since that dinner. He would always send a male or a female every night who were so gorgeous and looked nothing like him.

He would never send someone who has green eyes, or someone that has blonde hair and the same kind of paleness he has.

Every morning Wolfram would see his chosen bed warmers get out of the king's room all messy.

And he would personally ask them if Yuuri enjoyed them. And they would always answer the king did not let them sleep the whole night.

He must be doing a great job because Yuuri was not complaining. He was expecting to hear a woman or a man claiming the king got them pregnant anytime soon.

It was about past twelve in the morning and Wolfram was still writing his reports when somebody knocked on his door.

Irritated by the thought of a soldier disturbing him in the middle of the night. He cursed as he walked to the door.

"What is it?" Wolfram demanded. He was about to add "it better be important". When he saw Yuuri standing in front of him.

"Oh my gosh Yuuri I am so sorry I thought it was one of my soldiers. Did you not like the person I sent to your chambers tonight?" Wolfram moved aside so Yuuri could enter his room.

Yuuri sat on his bed and looked outside the windows. Wolfram closed the door and sat beside Yuuri.

"Actually every person you sent me was perfect… the problem is I couldn't bring myself to cheat on you." Yuuri said as he looked at Wolfram and he started to cry.

"I thought I could but I was too much of a wimp and I love you so much. No matter how beautiful they are… and how much they don't look like you. I couldn't…

I guess it's really true you're the most beautiful person in the world.

"You mean you didn't sleep with them?" Wolfram asked unable to hide the joy in his voice.

"I only told them to pretend something happened." Yuuri replied. " And you didn't seem to care. I only made a fool out of myself because you're not even affected."

Wolfram quickly embraces Yuuri. As the double black started to cry harder repeating over and over again" You don't really love me."

"I didn't show how affected I was because I knew I deserve it. I cheated on you Yuuri. I love you so much that's why I wanted a divorce." Wolfram said.

"If Elizabeth told everybody about our child… they would think you are weak! They'll lose their respect for you because you couldn't even control your husband.

I would prefer to let them think I am incompetent than laugh at you. I am so sorry." He apologized wiping Yuuri's tears.

"We'll get through this I promise you Wolfram. I don't care if word gets out. " Yuuri declared with new hope in his eyes. "We will find a way, just stay by me."

"But I am not worthy…"Wolfram said looking away.

Yuuri made Wolfram look at him and gave him a kiss in such a way that it's as if Yuuri was telling the blonde he was totally worthy.

They slept on Wolfram's bed like the old times before the Elizabeth problem showed up. Wolfram making Yuuri's arm a pillow while Yuuri embraced him protectively.

After several months they finally had a decent sleep.

* * *

Breakfast the following day was so happy. The royal couple were smiling and talking like newlyweds. The moment ended when one of the soldiers

entered and told them that Lady Elizabeth just arrived. Demanding an audience with the king. Wolfram's hand grew cold which almost never happens.

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand telling him it's going to be okay.

* * *

Okay so here's chapter three of my story hope you like it! Don't hesitate to leave a review! Will try to update soon! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! So here is chapter Four of my story. Thank you thank you for all the reviews!

And I am also trying to slow down the plot. Hehehe! Enjoy. Sorry for any typos only human. 3

I do not own KKM

Special shout out to Nickeshia –Thank you for your comments. Very touching: D

* * *

Chapter Four:

Yuuri decided to make Elizabeth for an hour before calling her. He thought that it would be funny to make the woman wait.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was busy getting the complementary sweets in the room that she is to be waited for the king to call her.

Since her pregnancy Elizabeth has developed a taste for sweets. Like the father of her child. She hoped that after giving birth she would stop obsessing with sweets.

But it was hard to resist the temptation.

A soldier knocks on the door before opening it. He bowed at Elizabeth and told her to come with him. The king Yuuri summons her.

"About time!" She barked as she stood up from her chair and motioned her servant to follow her.

She entered the throne room and found Wolfram sitting on Yuuri's lap. The moment the blonde saw her he tried to stand up but failed miserably.

The king has gotten a lot stronger. The blonde also realizes something; Yuuri was trying to piss off Elizabeth.

He also noticed that Elizabeth has gotten fat. And worse she is trying to make herself look thinner by making her corset too tight.

He never knew that Elizabeth was one of the girls who gets fat after a pregnancy and never seems to get back to her old shape after a few months.

Elizabeth didn't bother to bow down to Yuuri and immediately spoke impolitely to Yuuri.

"I trust that you know why I am here." She began. "My spies tell me that you stopped Wolfram to go and see me at my castle."

"Madam speak to the king that way again and I'll cut your tongue." Wolfram threatened as he tried to free himself from Yuuri.

"Let her be my love." Yuuri whispered. "And why should I not stop him? He is my husband."

"The whole kingdom knows that you two are separated." Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, Wolfram did leave me and signed the divorce papers. But I didn't." Yuuri smiled. "He is mine."

"Hand him over or I will tell the whole kingdom about Wolfram and I's child." Elizabeth cried.

"Where is the child that you speak of?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuri mentally slapped himself for asking for any proof. As soon as he saw Elizabeth's evil smile.

A servant came forward and handed Elizabeth a baby wrapped on a blanket. She called Wolfram to see their child. As if watching a sad play,

like the swan lake where the black swan one the prince's heart. Wolfram stood up from Yuuri's lap and walked towards Elizabeth. Yuuri couldn't do anything but watch.

Elizabeth placed the baby in Wolfram's arms.

"No I am not letting her win."Thought Yuuri , he marched towards them.

As he was nearing the two he saw confusion in Wolfram's face. When he arrived beside the blonde. He knew why the blonde looked that way.

The baby did not look nothing like him or Elizabeth.

"The baby is not yours Wolfram." Yuuri stated.

Wolfram looked at him wide eyes as if hoping that what Yuuri said was true.

"You're just making up that up so Wolfram wouldn't leave you." Elizabeth barked.

" You're just jealous that he got me pregnant the first time and even though he's been you almost a year now you haven't placed a baby in his womb yet."

Out of nowhere Yuuri punched Elizabeth. She fell on the ground and soon sounds of falling teeth followed.

"Never question my fertility." Yuuri warned.

"I challenge you to a battle for Wolfram's hand." Elizabeth said wiping the blood off her lips.

"You can't do that we're already married!" Wolfram interfered. "Yuuri she has just given birth a few months ago!"

"You're right…I can't accept her challenge. Because if she loose she'll just say it's because of her condition." Yuuri sighed.

"Very well if the baby is proven really Wolfram's you can take him but if not you leave forever. And if you'll not follow my terms you'll be strip off your title and lands."

"That is not fair!" Elizabeth said.

"If the baby is really Wolfram's then there's nothing to fear." Yuuri smiled.

Elizabeth then launches a surprise attack on Yuuri just in time for Wolfram to hand the baby to a servant and shield his body to Yuuri.

"Wolfram!" Both Yuuri and Elizabeth cried at the same time.

The guards held Elizabeth as she struggled to break free so she could run to Wolfram. Yuuri on the other hand started healing Wolfram's wound.

A few inches more and she could've hit Wolfram heart. The blonde was smiling at Yuuri. While the double black kept on saying that the blonde is going to be alright.

"They always try to target my heart." Wolfram humored.

"Good thing they always miss." Yuuri whispered kissing Wolfram's forehead.

Wolfram soon became unconscious and Yuuri carried him to their room to rest. Elizabeth was imprisoned to a cell at the dungeon.

While the baby and the servant were escorted to a guest room, heavily guarded.

* * *

After a few hours Yuuri summoned an emergency meeting at the royal chambers. Wolfram was still fast asleep and he would not dare leave him alone.

Knowing Elizabeth is in the castle even though she's in the dungeon.

"I agree with heika that the child is not Wolfram's." Conrad said.

"The problem is how do we prove it?" Guenter asked.

"Fear not for I have an invention just for that!" Anisana announced. "It's called the "I know you're not my relative kun".

Yuuri tried not to laugh at the name while the other's just scratched their heads.

"It's worth a try." Yuuri smiled.

The next day everybody was at the throne room. Anisana's invention was at the middle of the room. Yuuri signaled the red head to begin. When he saw that everybody was settled down.

The inventor took a blood sample of the baby and Wolfram. She placed it in her machine and soon came alive. Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand not because Wolfram needed it, but because Yuuri needed it.

When the machine looked like it was about to explode it stopped and "Not a match" flashed into the screen. Everybody rejoiced except for Elizabeth ofcourse.

"I knew it! Never in our family has a child been as ugly as that!" Wolfram cheered.

Yuuri found it amusing how Wolfram could be so vain. His husband was happier because his family's history of not having an ugly member won't be broken, than the fact that it was not his baby.

Elizabeth was about to protest that it was all a set up, when a guard spoke.

"I am the father of the baby." Dakoskos said. "She asked me to sleep with her. If I knew that this was where the problem started I would've told you. But I was so embarrassed at myself!"

"It's okay nobody blames you." Wolfram smiled.

"Heika what are we going to do with Lady Elizabeth?" Guenter asked.

"I'll have a meeting first with her parents." Yuuri said looking at Elizabeth whose eyes looked like saucers.

The following week Elizabeth's mother arrived at blood pledge castle. After much talk Yuuri and her mother came to an agreement. That everything that happened will be kept a secret

. Elizabeth and the baby will be sent away quietly to a secret place only both parties know except of course with Dakoskos who has given the right to see his bold son. Anytime he wants too.

"What are you thinking about?" Wolfram asked when he saw the double black still awake.

"What Elizabeth said about you and I not having kids…I think about placing one in your womb right about now." Yuuri replied.

Making the blonde blush.

-FIN-

* * *

Hope you guys like my story. Thank God I finished this so I can work on editing my other stories. Please send me a review and thank you for reading.

-M-


End file.
